Annoying
by MissingInActi0n
Summary: All Sasuke wants to do is sleep, but Naruto's wide awake and won't let him. Its days like this he wished he didn't share a bunk bed with the guy. Based on the video 'Annoying' by thatonekid100 on YouTube xD *REWRITE*


I watched this video on YouTube called 'Annoying' by thatonekid100. It reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke for some reason, so I wrote a fic about it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****'Annoying' by thatonekid100 or Naruto**

**

* * *

**

In a dorm room, in Chicago, Naruto lay awake on the bunk bed he was sharing with Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke, (who was still asleep) mumbled a groggy "what"

"Do you ever get homesick?"

Sasuke just rubbed his face and fell back asleep "…"

* * *

Naruto leaned over on the top bunk "Do you?"

"What?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Do you ever get home sick?" Naruto asked again as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Please, dude, just please, let me sleep. It's like ten o'clock; please just let me sleep a couple more hours." Sasuke pleaded pulling up the covers and going back to sleep.

* * *

"Do you ever like, you know, wonder if your parents are like, missing you, and stuff?"

"…"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto tried again, leaning slightly over the side of his bunk.

"NARUTO! SHUT THE FUCK UP" Sasuke screamed with his eyes still closed and one arm slung across his pillow.

"God, mister grouchy pants." Naruto replied calmly, unfazed by the harshness of Sasuke's voice.

* * *

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?" Naruto asked

"I'm gunna give you one more chance to shut the hell up" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

"Like I mean-"

'_That's IT!_' Sasuke thought, snapping open his eyes. He jumped out of his bunk, grabbed his pillow, and started hitting Naruto over the head rapidity with it. Satisfied, he threw his pillow back down at the head of his bunk and lay back down to try to get some sleep.

"WOW! Asshole!" Naruto screamed down at him.

* * *

"When I say 'weak ass', you say, 'bitch'" Naruto yelled just high enough for the sleeping boy in the bottom bunk to hear.

"WEAKASS!" Naruto started, waiting for Sasuke to finish the rest.

Sasuke said nothing.

"…Bitch" Naruto finished, frowning.

* * *

Sasuke heard weird snorting noises coming from the top bunk.

"Dude…" Sasuke tried.

"Alright, I'm gunna stop."

"Stop, right now."

"Ok after this"

Naruto sniffed annoyingly loud. "Ok, after that."

Naruto cleared his throat "Sorry! Swear to God, that was the last time."

* * *

"WHEN I SAY WEAKASS YOU SAY BITCH!" "WEAK ASS…!" Naruto Screamed.

"…"

"….Bitch" Naruto hated it when Sasuke didn't cooperate.

"WEAKASS-"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, jumped up, and started pulling at Naruto's blankets hoping to bring him down with them.

Naruto rolled over just in time.

* * *

Naruto twisted and turned, successfully making a lot of racket and shaking the whole bed to shake. "Ugh, I just can't get comfortable! Its ridicules!"

Sasuke started to growl.

* * *

"Dude collage is like one big-"

"DUDE! IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING, I WILL KILL YOU! LITTERLY! I WILL LIKE, RIP YOU'RE FUCKING THROAT OUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

"I believe I can fly…"

"Please stop…" Sasuke tried weekly, turning over to his side and covering the ear that wasn't being smothered into his pillow.

"_I believe I can touch the sky, I dream about it every night and day…"_ Naruto whispered

* * *

Sasuke turned over again to rest on his stomach.

"I SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!" Naruto shouted

* * *

Sasuke shifted to lay flat on his back. He picked up his legs, bent them a little, and planted his feet flat on bottom of the mattress above him. He started pushing up fast and hard making Naruto bounce about 5 inches in the air.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto wailed bumping up and down.

* * *

"Earth quake struck in Chicago, today" Naruto said in his best newscaster voice, after Sasuke was finished pushing him up and down.

Sasuke just turned to his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!" Naruto screamed with his hands cupped around his mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"Dude, stop." Sasuke whined, turning to lay flat on his stomach and burying his head in his pillow.

"Baritone." Naruto said in a deep voice.

"NARUTO!"

"**_I spread my wings and-_**"

"SHUT UUUP!"

"-**_fly awayy_**" Naruto finished in his deep baritone voice.

"I'm gunna kill you." Sasuke said calmly into his pillow.

"…Your gunna what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…"

"That's a threat, I can report you to the authorities~" Naruto said in his _'ooh, I'm telling teacher' _voice.

Sasuke jumped up to Naruto's bunk and tried grabbing Naruto through his blankets but they were too thick and Naruto pushed him off before he had a chance to bring him down with him.

* * *

Naruto leaned over and extended his arm so it would hang just above Sasuke's head. He opened his hand and stretched it out before moving it closer to Sasuke's ear. Once the hand was in place, he moved his fingers into the 'snapping' position. He waited exactly five seconds just in case Sasuke woke up. When the coast was clear he snapped his fingers loudly next to Sasuke's ear, and quickly pulled it back up in case he woke up.

Sasuke hadn't even budged.

* * *

A little bolder this time, Naruto leaned over, threw his arm down, positioned his fingers, and snapped loudly two times in Sasuke's ear, before pulling away.

Sasuke still hadn't budged.

* * *

Not really giving a damn this time, Naruto just threw his arm down again and was surprised when he felt someone grab his wrist and squeeze _really_ hard. He peeked down and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

* * *

"I'm hungry~ can we go get breakfast somewhere?" Naruto whined curled up in a ball near the edge of the bed.

Sasuke shifted to the very edge of the bed, where he was hanging off the edge slightly.

* * *

"Dude! Since our parents aren't here- my mom's not here, I can totally eat ice-cream for breakfast!" Naruto said staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, voice filled with awe.

"I can't wait I'm gunna go put hot fudge on mine-"

Sasuke was pissed this time! When he got up he made sure he rolled Naruto off of his bed and gave a satisfied smirk when he heard Naruto fall to the ground with a hard 'THUMP' and laid back down.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke~ can I have a pillow? It's uncomfortable here on the floor~"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore…he tried. Oh oh lord, he TRIED! he jumped up and started hitting Naruto over and over again with is pillow and in slick movement, grabbed Naruto's Mattress off the top bunk and threw it on top of him as hard as he could.

"OWW!"

All that could be heard was a giant bang that echoed through the halls and Sasuke's soft snores.

**Le Fin. **

**

* * *

**

Hehe, I re-wrote it but my grammar sucks ass. I'm a lazy homeschooler who likes to sleep all day and not do her English lessons when she's suppose too. Forgive me. D:

Here's the link: www . youtube . com / watch?v=iXp2ruZoxK8 (no promises it'll work :/) (remove the spaces)

If anything, just go to youtube and type in 'Annoying' in the search box and it'll be the first one to come up. :D

Thanks for Reading~!

IRITS :D

(and please excuse all the effing line thingies, i tried adding my own but saw it fit to be a douche today and not let me. -_-)


End file.
